Amuleto de Sombras
by LucFiction
Summary: He vuelto después de casi un año de no subir nada, pero ahora si que estoy con mas pilas y esta ves les traigo un fanfic en el que Yubel ayudara a Jaden con su problema de no saber nada sobre las mujeres y para mi gusto lo ayudo demasiado bien. Espero que lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

El Amuleto de Sombras

Bien he vuelto a hacer fanfic despues de ya mas de un año de inactividad y volví con uno de Yu Gi OH GX y espero que les guste.

Este fanfic no es totalmente de mi autoria, sino que tome la inspiración de un fanfic en ingles que se llama YuGiOh! GX: El Hypno Zapper de LinquidPhazon.

 **Advertencia: Contiene Lemmo**

Era una tarde de casi normal en la academia de duelo, pero faltaba excepto por una falta importante en el campus, era Jaden que ya eran varios días desde que no salía de sus aposentos del Slifer Rojo. Sus amigos se preocuparen desde el primer día pero poco podían hacer para que salga de su habitación, trataron con todo a lo largo de toda una semana, ya casi dos. Trataron de sacarlo con comida, con duelos incluso trayendo a Astro que lo hicieron venir casi por nada, de todos modos, mucho no tenía por hacer ya q la temporada de duelos seso por un tiempo, para retarlo a un duelo pero ante la negativa de salir decidieron dejarlo hasta q salga, mientras Astro decidió pasear por ahí y vio a alguien que no esperaba ver a un Hell Káiser en donde más que en el faro

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio un desanimado Jaden estaba acostado mirando hacia ningún lado, no prestaba atención a ningún estímulo del exterior, ni siquiera el olor de la sabrosa comida que Doroti hacia que le llevan todos los día y la dejaban en la puerta con la esperanza de que saliera por mas, pero cuando volvía encontraban un plato vacío en señal de por lo menos comía y a faraón lamiendo el mismo. Esa tarde Yubel decidió salir a ver que pasa

Yubel: Jaden ya se que duermes mucho pero ya son casi dos semanas que estas tirado como un costal de papas, el rey de los duelos no puede estar así por tanto tiempo

Jaden: Yubel por favor estoy pensado, Te importa.

Yubel: ¡Qué raro!

Jaden: ¿Qué cosa?

Yubel: que pienses, aparte yo estoy unida a tu alma así que si me importa y mucho

Jaden: igual no te lo diré.

Yubel: Bueno tendré que averiguar por mis medios.

Entonces Yubel se acercó a Jaden y poso su mano sobre su cabeza y vio lo que le pasaba a Jaden. Yubel: Oooohhh estás enamorado mi pequeño Jade ¿Pero de quién?

Jaden: Deberías saberlo leíste mi Mante de abajo hacia arriba y al revés

Yubel: Lo que pasa es que vi a más chicas de las que imagine

Jaden: ¿A cuantas viste? (Con un poco de color rojo en sus mejillas)

Yubel: Y vía y sito: Alexis, Blair, Mindy, Jazmín, la profesora Fontain,¡Crawler!

Jaden salto de la cama al escuchar eso nombre, para su suerte se golpeó la cabeza con la litera de arriba y cayó al suelo. Agarrándose la cabeza con alguno quejidos de dolor

Jaden: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Yubel: (Sin poder soportar la risa) Tranquilo era solo una broma eran los antes mencionados

Jaden: Yubel casi me da un infarto, Yo enamorado de Crawler

Yubel: Tranquilo Jaden, tu cabeza y tu corazón sufren una fuerte confusión por quien debería enamorarse o tal vez y la más posible es que estés enamorado de una sola y sientas un deseo inadecuado hacia el resto

Jaden: Creo que es la segunda

Yubel: Alexis ¿no?

Jaden se ruborizo al escuchar su nombre, de igual manera no estaba muy seguro, pero Yubel tenía un plan para que Jaden estuviera con todas las chicas que él quisiera o por lo menos las que ella vio en su mente.

Yubel: Escucha con atención Jaden podrías esta con una de ellas sino estuvieras aquí encerrado pero veo que tus intenciones son quedar a que ellas vengan a ti, pero por suerte tengo un plan

Jaden: ¿Porque me ayudas tanto con esas chicas? Si te ponías celosa que entumiera con Jesse

Yubel: Es que desde que me fusione con tu alma, siento lo que tú sientes y si sientes placer, yo siento placer.

Casi aflorando el lado masculino de Yubel con una cara medio pervertida y rápidamente tapándose la boca señalando que el lado femenino recupero el control

Jaden: Eeehhh, bueno voy a ignorar lo que paso, pero yo no sé nada de mujeres y menos sobre eso que hacen para hacer bebes

Yubel: Ay ay Jaden eres tonto, inmaduro y pendejo, sobre todo pendejo, mira.

Luego enfoco su vista hacia el medallón que usaba en la batalla contra los jinetes de sombra que Yubel tenía en la mano y se rodeó de una energía oscura

Jaden: ¿Qué haces Yubel?

Yubel: Solo mira

Y en ese una luz oscura rodeo toda la habitación. Jaden no podía sacar la vista de la piedra roja del centro aunque lo intentaba, en ese momento la luz obscura se transformó en una multicolor haciendo que los ojos de Jaden quedaran vacíos y Yubel empieza su plan

Yubel: Ahora tu torpeza con las mujeres desaparecerá y además si quieres ser rey de los duelos necesitas más que amigas sino files incondicionales que no duden en seguirte y hacer lo que tú le ordenes pero sin deñar a nadie ¿entendido?

Jaden (Poseído): si

Yubel: Ahora ese amor verdadero será Alexis y la primera en conquistar ni bien le veas te vas a declarar tu amor y usaras este collar para hacerla tu esclava, pero al mismo tiempo será tu reina y la valoraras como tu vida misma ¿entendido?

Jaden (Poseído): si

Yubel: Ahora ella una vez hecha tu esclava te ayudara a completar tus objetivos y si tú quieres puedes acomodar ciertas cosas si tu desear y no recordaras nada de la hipnotización. Hay por cierto use un poco de la energía de Haou así que tú puedes cambiar cosas de las personas u objetos con solo pensarlo

Luego la luz se desvanece y Jaden aprese con sus colores de ojos normales ósea marrón y luego miro a su par y le dio una sonrisa medio malévola, pero no para sospechar de nada

Mientras tanto en el campus, Alexis iba de manera pensativa

Al Slifer rojo porque al parecer le dio un presentimiento de que Jaden podría salir y además quería hablar con el de lo que estaba pasando. Y vio la comida que siempre le dejaba a Jaden afuera para que comiera siendo devorada por un gato obeso llamado Faraón. Esta trato de salvar algo pero ya era tarde, aquí faraón se lo devoro y degusto cada migaja de lo que había en ese plato, Alexis preocupada porque Jaden no había recogido la comida decidió tocar a la puerta para ver qué pasaba.

Alexis: (Toc Toc) ¿Jaden estás ahí?

Jaden: ¿Eh que quien es?

Pero el sí sabía de quien se trataba y una sonría medio divertida y lujuriosa a la vez se dibujó su rostro

Alexis: Soy Alexis ¿Puedo pasar?

Jaden: Si claro, pasa

En eso Alexis abrió la puerta, prendió la luz de la habitación y se llevó una sorpresa, Jaden estaba solamente en bóxer y se sonrojo pesadamente, se volteó de reflejo y se tapó el rostro para evitar ver.

Alexis: Jaden por Ra ¡ponte algo de ropa!

Jaden: Pues así estoy cómodo vamos no te hagas problema

Alexis: Pero (…) Está bien.

Con eso Alexis se volteó y saco las manos de la cara y no pudo evitar ver el esbelto cuerpo de Jaden, claro no es el de un físico culturista pero estaba bastante bien para los estándares de Alexis. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cada vez más y más pero soporto el calor y trato de hablar con Jaden

Alexis: Jaden ¿por qué no has salido? Ya hace casi dos semanas que no ves la luz del día

Jaden: Después de tanto tiempo en esa dimensión tuve que aclarar algunas cosas en mi cabeza y no fue fácil decidir.

Alexis: ¿Y qué era eso que debía conversar tanto con su cabeza?

Estaba algo confundida por lo que le había dicho Jaden

Jaden: El cómo decirte que te amo Alexis.

Al escuchar esas palabras Alexis se sonroja más de lo que ya estaba, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Jaden ya estaba siendo controlado por el poder de la hipnosis y sin previo aviso trajo a Alexis a un beso, que duro algunos segundo ya que Jaden rompió el beso al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y retrocedió unos pasos.

Jaden: Lo siento Lex yo no quise…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra masa Alexis rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Jaden y lo trajo hacia sí misma para concluir lo que empezó su compañero, pero esta vez mas apasionado, lo que sorprendió a Jaden enormemente que después de unos segundos este correspondió el beso, se distrajeron tanto probando la boca de su amante, que Jaden casi se le olvida la tarea que le encomendó Yubel. Este rompió el beso y con la vista busco el amuleto y por suerte este estaba a su alcance así que se estiro un poco y lo tomo y lo miro por unos segundo pensando si era justo usarlo, si no lastimaría a Alexis o lo más importante si funcionaria

Alexis: Eso es el medallón, que la otra mitad lo tenía Atticus ¿para que lo quieres?

Jaden: Esto ara una poco más interesante nuestra relación.

De pronto Jaden apretó un poco el medallón y se imaginó que quería que haga. Quería que Alexis fuera su amante y esclava pero al mismo tiempo que lo amara.

En eso él se separó un poco de Alexis y estiro su brazo apando a Alexis y la piedra roja soltó un destello multicolor que envolvió a su chica.

Alexis: ¿Jaden que haces?

Jaden: Relájate Lex

En poco tiempo los ojos de Alexis se volvieron vacíos como si no tuviera alma. El trance comenzó

Jaden: Bien Alexis quiero que tú seas mi esclava pero a la vez mi reina, quiero que seas mi fiel seguidora, harás todo lo que yo ordené y tú me ayudaras mucho a lo largo de esta semana y cuando despierte de este trance no recordara nada de la hipnosis ¿entendido?

En eso el rayo multicolor seso y los ojos de una desorientada Alexis volvieron a la normalidad, un preocupado Jaden apoyo su mano en su hombro sacudiéndola un poco para ver si reaccionaba

Jaden: Alexis ¿Estas bien?

Alexis lo vio directamente a los ojos y sin previo aviso empezó a besar apasionadamente a Jaden que enseguida correspondió el beso, en eso se abrieron paso hacia la cama que Jaden paro a ver si le parecía muy pequeña y además no podían entrar ya que era una litera, pero Jaden recordar lo que le dijo Yubel que incluso podía cambiar cosas usando el amuleto y con solo pensarlo. Entonces apunto el amuleto hacia la cama, el rayo envolvió a la litera y como si fuera magia aunque realmente lo es, se convirtió en una cama de dos plazas y ambos se tiraron a la cama con un calor que quema de adentro hacia afuera , se separaron por la falta de oxígeno y en ese momento casi como un reflejo Alexis de subió arriba de Jaden, y botón por botón fue desabrochando la chaqueta del obelisco azul, cuando termino Jaden sintió un fuego más caliente que antes al ver a Alexis en un brasier color azul pero para su gusto le faltaba algo así que tomo e amuleto e imagino a Alexis con senos más grande de los que ya tenía y más sensibles al tacto, casi al instante que lo pensó el medallón hiso de las suyas y envolvió a Alexis de nuevo en el aura multicolor pero esta vez sus ojos no cambiaron pero si sus pechos que se volvieron de un talla triple h. Alexis al sentir el cambio soltó un débil gemido y luego vio lo que había pasado, empezó a explorar un poco su nueva figura sentido que efectivamente se habían vuelto más sensibles y cada vez que jugaba con ellos soltaba una gemido tras otro.

Jaden: Es un pequeño regalo de mi parte para mi reina

Alexis: Gracias mi Amo

Y con eso concluyo la conversación ya que Alexis volvió al ataque pero esta vez en el cuello de Jaden que soltó un quejido de placer y sabía que la diversión no era solo para él así que dio un giro quedando encima de Alexis comenzó a besarla mientras masajeaba sus nuevos pechos, luego comenzó a jugar con glóbulo de la oreja lo que Alexis le volvía loca mientras las manos de Jaden seguían asiendo de la suyas en los pechos de ella. Pero Jaden quería más así que bajo hasta llegar a sus senos y comendo a lamer cada uno de ellos, en se momento Alexis se impaciento hasta tal punto de casi arrancar los bóxer de Jaden pero este se lo impidió agarrando su sus manos llevándolas hacia atrás pero el también ya estaba desesperado asique decidió por poner fin a la tortura de Alexis y comenzó quitarle la falda de su uniforme viendo sus bragas de color azul y casi pierde la cabeza aunque controlo su estado salvaje ya que si no lo hacía se iba a transformar en el Rey Supremo, lentamente sacándose el bóxer y las bragas de su amada y lentamente la fue penetrando poco a poco, Alexis soto un gemido de dolor por lo que Jaden hacía.

Jaden: Lex ¿estás bien?

Un preocupado Jaden paro de repente por ese gemido que se notaba que le había dolido a su amante pero ella simplemente lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa

Alexis: Tranquilo mi Amo esto es normal, según escuche

Al escuchar a su amante decir que estaba bien Jaden siguió con lo suyo, el dolor seguía pero luego de unos momentos solo sintió placer al igual que su pareja que cada vez se movía más rápido, luego de unos momento Alexis tomo la iniciativa cambiando de lugar con Jaden poniéndose en la parte superior de él y moviéndose de una manera muy sensual cada vez más rápido causando que ambos tuvieran a punto de estallar debido al clímax de ambos. Alexis cayó extenuada sobre el pecho de Jaden, ambos con una respiración pesada se quedaron profundamente dormidos en la posición en la que estaban.

 **Continuara...**

Si llegaron hasta aqui espero que les alla gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia pronto traere el siguiente. Dejen sus review asi sabre sus opiniones y mejorar cada dia mas. Nos vmos luego


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia, que espero que les este gustando y cada vez se pone mejor, sin mas aqui esta el capitulo 2

Aviso: Todos los derechos de YU GI OH GX son de Kazuki Takahashi

Luego de una siesta de unas dos horas Yubel decidió despertar a Jaden porque se seguía durmiendo no podría concretar los objetivos que ella le puso en la hipnosis.

Yubel: Jaden despierta, ya despierta.

Jaden: (bostezo) ¿qué sucede Yubel para que me despiertas?, espero que Alexis no se haya despertado

Yubel: La tienes que despertar, el trabajo recién comienza

Alexis: (pequeño bostezo) Buenas Amo

Jaden: Hola Lex espero que hayas dormido bien que hay trabajo por hacer.

Alexis: De que tipo mi Amo.

Jaden: Quiero que vayas a reclutar algunas más para pasar el tiempo.

Alexis: ¿Quienes?

Jaden: Dejare que tú decidas

Alexis entendió de inmediato el mensaje, tomo sus ropas y el medallón, se colocó sus ropas y partió hacia las que pensaba que pensaban serian buenas para su Amo y poniendo una sonrisa con un poco de malicia se dirigía al dormitorio Obelisco azul de las chicas.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio Slifer Rojo un Jaden se estaba muriendo de hambre así que decidió salir de su reclusión, se visto y salió hacia el comedor. En el comedor del lugar estaba Sairus y Hassleberry algo deprimido ya que creía que estaban perdiendo a su amigo.

Sairus: Ya casi son dos semanas.

Hassleberry: Si tienes razón que lo habrá provocado a quedarse encerrado tanto tiempo

Sairus: Tal ves que porque casi nos mata a todos en la otra dimensión.

Hassleberry: Tienes razón pero tarde o temprano extrañara los duelos y saldrá o incluso nuestra compañía.

Sairus: No lo sé pero espero que este bien.

¿?: ¡QUE HAMBRE TENGO!

Sairus: Esa vos es ¡Jaden!

Jaden: Hola a todos ha pasado un tiempo

Ambos tanto como Sairus como Hassleberry salieron a su encuentro y ambos abrasándolo tan fuerte hasta que casi quedara purpura

Jaden: Bueno ¿me pueden soltar?

En ese entonces los dos se dieron cuenta que estaban aplastando a Jaden y ya estaba bastante morado por el asfixia y lo soltaron

Jaden: Ah ah ah Gracias ah por ah soltarme ah bueno a lo que vine ¿hay comida?

Sairus: Algo ha de haber Anaki

Al poco tiempo Jaden ya iba por la tercera bandeja de camarones fritos y el cuarto de arroz y aun no tocaba fondo

Hassleberry: Una pregunta ¿tu comías algo de lo que te llevamos todos los días?

Jaden: Claro que comía pero no era mucha cantidad así q aún tengo hambre j aja ja

Sairus: Jaden cambiando de tema mañana ya es el día de los monstros de duelo ¿de qué vas disfrazar?

Jaden: ¿ES MAÑANA?

Sairus: Ehhh si ya estamos organizando todo para el duelo que se hace todos los años

Hassleberry: Que ha pasado sargento ¿que no teas dado cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado?

Jaden: Realmente no

Una gota se dibujó en la cabeza de Hassleberry ya que entendía como un pudo darse cuenta de que han pasado casi dos semanas desde que se encerró

Jaden: Bueno no importa luego seguimos hablando debo ver de qué disforzarme para el duelo de mañana

Sairus: Espero que sea mejor que el de hace tiempo

Jaden: Tranquilo esta vez no mesclare los disfraces

En el Obelisco azul para hombres un distraído Chass estaba como siempre peleando con los ojamas y autoadulandoce hasta que alguien toco la puerta

Chass: ¿Quién es?

Alexis: Soy yo Alexis

Chass casi cayo de la silla en la estaba recostado al escuchar quien llamaba a la puerta y salió rápidamente hacia la puerta

Chass: ¡Ya voy!

Llego a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con la reina del Obelisco Azul algo despeinada por lo anteriormente sucedido pero Chass no lo sabia

Chass: ¿Qué quieres Alexis pídeme lo que sea?

Alexis: Quiero la llave de tu antigua habitación del Slifer rojo

Chass: ¿Para que la quieres si tú eres del Obelisco Azul?

Alexis: Vine por la llave no por preguntas

Chass: Está bien pero no te enojes.

En eso Chass le dio la llave a Alexis pero no sin sus insinuaciones de siempre

Chass: Vamos Alexis ya que estamos solos que tal si pasamos el tiempo juntos.

Eso saco de quicio a Alexis pero pensó en algo que deberás ayudaría a deshacerse de Chass en vez de una bofetada, saco el medallón oscuro y lo apretó un poco tal como hiso Jaden y una pequeña luz oscura empezó a salir de ella hasta que se convirtió en una luz multicolor que envolvió a Chass y sus ojos quedaron vacíos

Alexis: A partir de ahora no vas a verme más como una novia sino más bien como una hermana nunca más te me insinuaras o aras algo que me saque de quicio ¿Entendiste?

Chass (poseído): Si

Ojama Amarillo: Jefe, Jefe ¿estás bien?

Ojamas Negro: ¿Que le hiciste?

Ojama Verde: Devuélvenoslo de inmediato

Alexis: También se un poco más amables con tus ojamas te aprecian y mucho

La luz se desvaneció y los ojos de Chass se volvieron de color normal, pero un poco mareado

Ojama Amarillo: Jefe ¿Esta bien?

En eso Chass agarro a los tres Ojamas y lo abraso a todos por un buen tiempo. Con esa imagen Alexis se retiró del dormitorio de Chass "Bueno ahora tenemos un lugar más grande para pasarla mejor con mi Amo y las demás que mi Amo quiera ¿Pero quién podría ser una amante digna d estar con Jaden?" en eso se escuchó las voces de las dos que solían ser sus mejores amigas que venían a darle sus saludos

Mindy y Jazmín: ¡Alexis! Por aquí

Alexis: Jazmín, Mindy justo las estaba buscando.

Jazmín: ¿Para qué?

Alexis: Ya lo verán pero primero tomemos un baño en la piscina del dormitorio

Mindy y Jazmín: Ok, vamos

Mientras tanto con Astro y Zane en el patio del Slifer Rojo hablando de cómo le fue su temporada de duelos y pero no había mucho que contar ambos terminaron empatados en las posiciones de este y decidieron con un duelo resolver ese empate

Zane: ¿Estás listo Astro?

Astro: Claro Zane así que…

Ambos: ¡Al duelo!

Turno de Zane

Zane: ¡Robo! Juego a Cyber Dragón (2100 ATK)

Astro: ¿Qué Como invocas a un monstro de nivel 5 en el primer turno?

Zane: La habilidad especial del Cyber dragón si no tengo monstros en mi campo me permite invocarlo sin ningún sacrificio. Pongo dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno

Turno de Astro

Astro: ¡Robo! Bien invoco al héroe del destino "Señor de la Perdición" y activo su habilidad especial y mandara dos turnos hacia el futuro a tu Cyber dragón

El "señor de la Perdición" se acercó volando hacia el Cyber Dragón y lo mando hacia el futuro

Astro: Ahora ataca directo

El monstro de Astro rápidamente ataco a Zane quitándole 800 LP (4000-3200) pero Zane ni siquiera se inmuto y simplemente dio una pequeña sonrisa de lado:

Astro: coloco una boca abajo y termino mi turno

Turno de Zane

Zane: ¡Robo! Está bien

Una sonrisa más grande se dibujó en su rostro

Zane: Juego Fusión Futura y mando al cementerio a un Cyber Dragón, Cyber Dragón barrera, Proto-Cyber Dragón, 2 Cyber Dragón Laser, Cyber Kirin, Cyber Phoenix y porque no un segundo Cyber Dragón

Astro: Descartaste gran parte de tus monstros

Zane: Pero aún hay más, activo la llamada del hechizo y traeré a un viejo amigo a Proto-Cyber Dragón y ahora ataca al "Señor de la perdición" Ráfaga de protones

Un estilo de llama envolvió al Señor de la Perdición, lo destruyo y redujo en 300 los LP de Astro (4000-3700)

Zane: Termino mi turno y en el siguiente sabrás cual es el verdadero poder de mi maso

Turno de Astro

Astro: ¡Robo! Pues invoco a El Hombre Diamante (1400 ATK) y activo su habilidad especial y saco una carta y si es una carta mágica la mando al cementerio. Ahora activo la carta hechizo de campo "Prisión de la Torre del Reloj" y cundo pasen 4 turnos veras que poder tiene. Pero primero ataco con el Hombre Diamante a tu Proto-Cyber Dragón, "Lluvia de diamante"

EL Proto-Cyber Dragón desaparece debajo de una explosión causando 300 puntos de daño a Zane (3200-2900)

Astro: Dejo esta boca abajo y termino mi turno

Turno de Zane

Zane: ¡Robo! Bien han pasado dos turnos así que mi Cyber Dragón vuelve al duelo y por su puesto atacara ahora hazlo "ráfaga estridente"

Astro: No tan rápido activo Escudo "D" y se lo equipo al hombre diamante y su efecto es que cambia al monstruo seleccionado a modo de defensa y no puede ser destruido en batalla

Una rocas se elevaron alrededor del Hombre diamante haciéndolo indestructible

Zane: Eso es todo lo que puedes darme Astro activo la trampa "Disruptor de Trampas" y tu trampa queda inutilizada

Astro: Grrr

La ráfaga del Cyber Dragón destruyo al Hombre Diamante y le causo a Astro 700 puntos de daño (3700-3000)

Zane: Termino mi turno

Turno de Astro

Astro: ¡Robo! Bien la aguja del Reloj sigue corriendo e invoco al Héroe del Destino Defensor en modo de defensa y termino mi turno

Turno de Zane

Zane: ¡Robo! Bien a pasado dos turnos desde que active Fusión Futura así que te mostrare a una de mis bestias más poderosas ¡Quimeratech Sobre Dragón! (6400 ATK) y ahora puedo atacar por la cantidad de monstros de use como material de fusión y use 8 así q despídete Astro

Astro: No pude ser

Zane: Pues créelo, ahora ataca Quimeratech destru…

Jaden: ¡Ey Zane, Astro!

Ambos perdieron la concentración al ver a Jaden y por el momento decidieron dejar ahí el duelo aunque sabían quién iba a ser el claro ganador. Se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Jaden para preguntarle él porque del encierro en su dormitorio pero Jaden parecía reusó al contestar y cambio de tema para preguntarle como iban sus carrera en el duelo profesional y pasaron hablando de eso un rato hasta que Jaden decidió buscar un disfraz para mañana así que se despidió de ambos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Doroti para preguntarle sobre donde estaba los disfraces de monstruo.

Al mismo tiempo Alexis estaba pasando un buen rato con Jazmín y Mindy en la piscina del Obelisco Azul pero la reina del dormitorio tenía otros planes que consistían en un poco más que hablar

Jazmín: Ahhh el agua esta perfecta como siempre que opinan ustedes

Mindy: Opino lo mismo Jas y ¿tu Alexis?

Alexis: Si está bastante bien pero necesito ir por algo y ya regreso

Alexis salió de la piscina y solo tenía puesto una bikini azul marino que no alentaba la imaginación. Fue hasta sus ropas, tomo el medallón y lo escondió detrás de sí para que sus dos futuras amantes no se dieran cuenta y volvió a la piscina pero sus amigas podían ser tontas pero no distraídas vieron que Alexis escondía algo y no temían en preguntar

Mindy: ¿Qué nos ocultas Alexis?

Alexis: Nada, no les oculto nada

Jazmín: Vamos puedes confiar en nosotras somos tus mejores amigas

Alexis: Tal vez si puedas confiar

En eso Alexis saca el medallón y se los muestra a sus amigas a una cierta distancia, al verlo quedaron maravilladas por su belleza pero había algo que ellas no sabían y que pronta descubrirían

Mindy: Es hermoso, ¿Quién te lo dio? apuesto que Zane lo he visto muy serio mientras estaba en la isla

Jazmín: ¿Qué dices? Ese es el amuleto de Jaden él lo tenía cuando combatía a los Jinetes de la Sombra

Alexis: Tienes razón Jazmín esto me lo dio Jaden y por adivinar serás la primera

Jazmín: La primera de ¿Qué?

Entonces Alexis apunto y un rayo multicolor envolvió a Jazmín dejando sus ojos vacíos como la nada misma

Mindy: Alexis ¡¿Qué haces?!

Después Alexis dirigió el medallón hacia Mindy, la misma luz la envolvió hasta dejar sus ojos oscuros como la noche

Alexis: Muy bien ahora ustedes están bajo mis órdenes y las de mi Amo Jaden, deben obedecer al Amo y cumplir todos sus deseos, ustedes desecharan todo aprecio a cualquier persona que consideren más que un amigo y solo quedara en una amistad ¿Entendido?

Jazmín y Mindy (Poseídas): Si mi Amante

Alexis: Bien ahora ambas se amaran como me aman a mi ¿entendido?

Jazmín y Mindy (Poseídas): Si mi Amante

En eso la luz desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, quedaron algo desorientadas pero volvieron rápido a la normalidad y miraron fijamente a Alexis como esperando una orden

Alexis: Ahora probare su lealtad ambas bésense anta que yo les diga

Ambas se miraron fijamente y se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un beso bastante apasionado. Mindy saboreaba la boca de su compañera y sus manos comenzaban a bajar suavemente por la espalda de su amante. Mientras tanto Jazmín comenzaba a estremecerse tras el contacto de las manos de Mindy al contacto con su espalda, cada vez más cerca de su trasero. Alexis al ver que la escena se sobrepasaba un poco de tono decidió dejarlo hasta ahí

Alexis: Muy bien deténganse su lealtad ha sido confirma y será mejor que se detengan hasta que la situación se valla de las manos

Ambas se separaron y quedaron un tanto sonrojadas por el calor del momento

Jazmín y Mindy: Si mi amante

Alexis: Bien ahora vámonos, está anocheciendo y nuestro amo nos espera

Mindy Y Jazmín: Si Amante

Alexis: Pero primero

Apunto otra vez a ambas con el amuleto y otro rayo salió del pero esta vez solo se agrandaron sus senos a un tamaño H. Ambas se dieron cuenta del cambio en su cuerpo y palparon para sentir el cambio y notaron que también era más sensible al tacto ya que ambas soltaron un pequeño gemido al tocar sus pechos

Alexis: Ahora si están listas para la noche. Vístanse y vámonos

Ambas acataron la orden y solo por gusto Alexis las recompenso su obediencia con un suave beso a las dos que se sonrojaron levemente

Ya entrada la noche Jaden ya había encontrado dos disfraces perfectos para él y Alexis, en eso su reina había tocado la puerta.

Jaden: ¿Quién es?

Alexis: Soy yo Alexis necesito hablar contigo

Jaden: Se confundió un poco y también se asustó levemente ya que se pasó por la cabeza que la hipnosis se había roto y si eso pasaba sería un hombre más que muerto. En eso Jaden abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Alexis un tanto corriente

Alexis: Hola mi Amo.

Al escuchar la palabra "Amo" los miedos se disiparon ya que sabía que la hipnosis aún estaba

Jaden: ¿Qué sucede Alexis?

Alexis: Encontré lo que me pediste.

Y la sonrisa de confianza se transformó en una de lujuria, en eso Alexis lo beso profundamente a su Amo que correspondió el beso rápidamente pero sus amada rompió en el beso y lo jalo hacia afuera de su habitación y lo llevo a lo que era el dormitorio de Chass en eso saco la llave, abrió la puerta y se dirigieron a una cama enorme, pero vio el dormitorio vacío.

Jaden: ¿Y lo que te pedí donde esta?

Alexis solo sonrió y lo dirigió hacia el yacusi que le puso Chass al dormitorio cuando era suyo, encontraron a Mindy y Jazmín totalmente desnudas en el agua. Jaden se estremeció al ver a las amigas de su amante ahora eran suyas y solamente suyas al igual que Alexis, cuando estos dos entraron Jazmín y Mindy miraron a Jaden y despacio salieron del agua mostrando sus atributos empapados que fueron cambiados por Alexis para disfrute de Jaden

Alexis: ¿Qué te parecen?

Jaden: Debo admitirlo sí que sabes elegir

En eso Jazmín se acercó a Jaden y le dio un profundo Beso abarrotado de pasión al cual Jaden miro a Alexis para ver si se ponía celosa de lo que su amiga estaba haciendo, más errado no podía estar veía con disfrute el gozo de Jaden y también el de Jazmín así que se propuso unirse a la diversión al igual que Mindy. Las tres llevaron a la cama a Jaden y a partir de allí pasaron la noche más largar que Jaden había experimentado, pero era por una buena razón.

 **Continuara...**

Este fue el segundo capitulo, espero que les alla gustado, no olviden dejar sus review. Nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas, aqui traigo la continuacion de esta historia, este capitulo es un tanto mas largo ya que habra un duelo y algo de LEMON. Bueno los dejo con el capitulo 3.

AVERTENCIA LEMON

En la mañana Jaden se despertó y lo que vio fue una escena algo tierna, a su lado derecho se encontraba Alexis que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, aunque tenía el pelo algo alborotado por la noche se veía realmente bella. Mientras del su otro lado se encontraba Jazmín abrasada a su brazo recostado sobre su hombro y junto a ella Jazmín abrasada a la cintura de su amiga, al igual que Alexis con el pelo algo desordenado pero aun así se estaban hermosas. Pero Jaden decidió despertarlas ya que ese día era el de los monstros de duelo y por nada del mundo se lo iba a perder.

Mientras tanto todos ya estaban ayudando a armar todo para ese día, Hassleberry estaba pintando la pista de duelo pero él no tenía disfraz, Blair se había conseguidos un disfraz de la Doncella Enamorada, Chass estaba preparando su traje del Cañón XYZ, Sairus se encargaba del equipo electrónico y también en honor a la visitante de uno de los años pasados se consiguió un disfraz del Mago Oscuro. Todos se reunieron con sus disfraces en la pista para esperar a Jaden.

Chass: Ese disfraz es ridículo Sairus.

Sairus: Por lo menos puedo caminar con él

Astro: Eh muchachos.

Sairus: Ey Astro, buen disfraz del Hombre Diamante.

Hassleberry: ¿Qué paso con Plasma?

Astro: Era bastante abultado y si voy a estar todo el día con el disfraz necesitaba algo mas cómodo.

Sairus: Vez Chass, él por lo menos el sí pensó en eso

Chass: ¡Cállate Sairus o saldré de aquí y te pateare el trasero!

Sairus: ¡Vamos quiero ver que lo hagas!

Chass al escuchar eso rápidamente trato de salir del disfraz, pero al salir del mismo, todo escuchó un grito del que la vos parecía la de Alexis, hasta Zane se notó claramente confundido.

Sairus: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Hassleberry: No lo sé soldado pero será mejor ir a ver que fue

Chass: Tranquila Alexis, vamos por ti

Todos salieron en rumbo a donde se había escuchado el grito, que parecía provenir de la arena de duelos del Obelisco Azul. Al llegar allí vieron a una figura con una armadura negra y Alexis, Mindy y Jazmín tiradas en el suelo

¿?: Al fin llegan. (Con una voz grave llena de oscuridad)

Chass: ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Alexis?

¿?: Algo que pronto les pasará a ustedes

Sairus: Un momento. No es posible

Jaden: Hola Sy

Sairus: Jaden ¿eres tú?

Blair: ¿Eres Jaden?

Jaden: Claro que no, Jaden se ha ido yo soy El Rey Supremo, Haou

Hassleberry: ¡Que! Es imposible

Blair: ¿Alguien me explica que está pasando?

Jaden(Haou): Ahora que están todos aquí caerán en el mismo destino de sus amigas

Chass: No si antes luchar

Todos sacaron sus discos de duelo listos para enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza, pero de pronto los cuerpos de Jazmín, Mindy y Alexis se levantaron y a paso errante se dirigieron en frente de Jaden con sus discos de duelo activados preparados para toda contingencia

Zane: ¿Qué les hiciste?

Jaden(Haou): Solo mande sus almas a las estrellas, sus cuerpos e inteligencia quedaron intactos excepto su libre albedrío, ya me encargue que sean fieles solamente a mí

Astro: No importa igual te derrotaremos

Jaden(Haou) solamente se reía maliciosamente

Sairus: ¿Pero como volviste? Alex te derroto

Jaden(Haou): Permanecí dormido dentro de Jaden esperando el momento indicado

Zane: Pagaras caro por lo que has hecho

Jaden(Haou) Solo seguía riendo

Chass: ¿Qué te pasa?

De pronto sus tres acompañantes se empezaron a reír, lo ojos de Jaden a no eran dorados sino marrones

Jaden: Sorpresa, todo era una broma (se reía sin poder parar)

Alexis, Jazmín y Mindy solamente se reían

Todos se tranquilizaron al escuchar la palabra broma, excepto Chass que como siempre se puso a alardear

Chass: Que broma tan patética, El Chass desde el principio sabía que esto era una simple broma

Jaden(Haou): ¡Silencio idiota!

A Chass se le helo la sangre, quedo petrificado al escuchar nuevamente esa voz malvada, pero se recuperó al escuchar la risa de todos a su alrededor pero la que más le dolió fue la de Jaden que se moría al ver la cara de asustado de Chass.

Chass: Deja de hacer eso o te golpeare

Jaden: Bueno no es para tanto Chass (Se reía entre dientes)

Mindy: ¿Y cómo estuvieron nuestras actuaciones?

Jaden: Excelente, no pudo salir mejor

Sairus: Bueno la broma estuvo excelente, pero hay poco tiempo para que empiece el festival de los monstruos de duelo

Jaden: Cierto mejor me voy a cambiar, vamos chicas

Alexis, Jazmín Mindy: Si

Luego de unos momentos todos estaban en la habitación del Slifer Rojo eligiendo sus para el festival, todos estaban con sus disfraces ya mencionados, en tanto Jazmín había encontrado un disfraz de Reina Harpía , Mindy se quedó con un disfraz de la Chica Arpía, Mientras tanto aparecieron Jaden y Alexis con sus disfraces que impresionaron a todos. Jaden estaba con un disfraz del Héroe Elemental Avían y Alexis con el del Héroe Elemental Truco Explosivo.

Jaden: ¿Y qué tal nuestros disfraces?

Sairus: Les quedan perfectos ahora a apresurarse Jaden tú tienes que estar en el duelo del día

La mayoría salió del dormitorio para esperar afuera, solo Jaden y Sairus se quedaron

Jaden: Esta bien y ¿Quién será mi rival?

Sairus: Pues yo

Jaden: Bueno será divertido como en los viejos tiempos

Hassleberry era el conductor del festival y relator del encuentro

Hassleberry: Sean Bienvenidos al patio del Slifer Rojo el duelo con los disfraces de Monstruos, primero presentaremos a los participantes Jaden y Sairus

Ellos salieron del dormitorio y se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares y se quedaron mirando

Jaden: Eh Hassleberry que tal un duelo de etiqueta

Hassleberry: Pero ninguno de los dos tiene pareja

Jaden: Yo si la tengo

Hassleberry: No lo sé

Jaden: ¿Qué opinas Sy?

Sairus: Esta bien

Hassleberry: Bien las reglas del duelo han cambiado ahora es un duelo doble de etiqueta así que elijan a sus compañeros

Jaden: Alexis ven

Alexis: Claro Jaden

Hassleberry: Muy bien Sairus elige a tu compañero

Sairus: Es que no se a quien elegir.

Hassleberry: Pues debo decirte que si no encuentras a un compañero quedaras descalificado

¿?: Él ya tiene a una compañera

La muchedumbre se abrió y apareció un chica rubia y con un disfraz de la Maga Oscura

Sairus: ¿Maga oscura eres tú?

Maga oscura: Sip, quise participar este año ja

Hassleberry: ¿Y quién eres?

Maga Oscura: Pues solo llámenme Maná

Mana se fue acercando hacia Sairus y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla y se posiciono a su lado con un disco de duelo en su mano derecha

Mana: Lindo Traje del Mago Oscuro Sy

Sairus: Pues muchas gracias.

Sairus se ruborizo bastante, pero mantuvo la concentración en el duelo al igual que sus compañeros

Mientras tanto entre el público

Crowler: Espere esa Chica no puede participar del duelo rector Sheppard, ella apareció en uno de los días de monstruos de duelos anteriores, la investigue y no encontré nada referido a ella

Sheppard: Puede ser cierto lo que dice Crowler, pero por otro lado nadie más quiere hacer equipo con Sairus y además esto es el día de los monstruos de Duelo dejemos que participe y encima parece que será un buen duelo.

Así Sheppard dio el ok para que el duelo comenzara

Hassleberry: Muy bien que comience el duelo de etiqueta

Todos: ¡AL DUELO!

Turno de Jaden

Jaden: ¡Robo! Invoco al Héroe Elemental Burbujas en modo de defensa (1200 DEF), y ahora activo su habilidad especial, si esta solo en el campo puedo sacar dos cartas. Pongo dos bocas abajo y termino mi turno.

Turno de Sairus.

Sairus: ¡Robo! invoco a Giroid en modo de defensa (1000 DEF) y coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno

Turno de Alexis

Alexis: ¡Robo! invoco a Cyber Tutu en modo de ataque (1000 ATK) y una carta boca abajo.

Turno de Maná

Maná: ¡Robo! Activo la carta mágica "Graciosa Caridad" y robo 3 cartas, saco 2 e invoco a la Valkyria del mago en modo de ataque (1600 ATK). Activo la carta magia "Destino Silencioso" y ahora puedo invocar cualquier monstruo de mi cementerio como por ejemplo a otra Valkyria. Pero aun no hecho nada activo Reglas Antiguas que me permite invocar a cualquier monstruo de nivel 5 o superior sin ningún sacrificio, y yo invoco al Mago Oscuro (2500 ATK).

Hassleberry: Esto es increíble la carta legendaria de Yugi Moto ha sido invocada y además de eso Maná ha hecho una defensa casi impenetrable como harán Jaden y Alexis para romper algo así.

Turno de Jaden

Jaden: ¡Robo! Juego polimerización y fusiono a Avían y burbujas para formar al Héroe Elemental Mariner (1400 ATK) y ahora activo su habilidad especial si tengo una carta boca abajo en mi campo Mariner puede atacarte directo, ahora ataca Mariner, ¡Leven Anclas!

Sairus: No tan rápido Jaden juego mi trampa "Ninguna Entrada" esto fuerza a que tus monstros pasen al modo de defensa

En eso Marines entro a modo de defensa (1000 DEF)

Jaden: Buen movimiento Sy ahora termino mi turno con una carta boca abajo.

Turno de Sairus

Sairus: ¡Robo! Coloco una carta boca abajo y luego invoco a Steamroid en modo de defensa (1800) y luego juego la carta mágica "Unión Poderosa" y fusiono a Giroid y Steamroid para invocar a VaporGiroid (2200 ATK) Y el efecto de Unión Poderosa se activa duplicando los puntos de ataque de mi monstruo de 2200 a 4400 y ahora ataca Vapor Giroid a Cyber Tutu.

Jaden: te devuelvo el favor Sy activo Barrera de Héroe, cuando tengo un héroe elemental en mi campo puedo parar tu ataque

En eso el Héroe Elemental Mariner se puso enfrente de Cyber tutu y formo una barrera de energía que paro el Ataque.

Sairus: Bien ahora antes de terminar mi turno activo De Fusión y el efecto de Unión Poderosa es negado.

Hassleberry: ¡Esto ha sido una demostración impresionante de duelo, Cuando pensábamos que Cyber Tutu iba a ser historia Jaden la salva es fantástico este duelo Señores! Y después buena jugada de Sairus para evitar que la Unión Poderosa le arrebatara puntos de vida.

Turno de Alexis

Alexis: ¡Robo! Juego Olla de la Codicia que me permite sacar dos cartas, ahora juego el ritual de Ángel Maquina, sacrifico a Cyber Tutú Y Cyber Gimnasta en mi mano para invocar a Cyber Ángel Benten (1800 ATK) y ahora activo Polimerización y fusiono a Cyber Estrella y La Patinadora para invocar a Cyber Patinadora (2100 ATK) y como Maná tiene tres monstruos la habilidad de Cyber Patinadora se activa y niega los efectos de las Valkirias

Maná: ¡¿Qué?!

Alexis: ¡Ahora Cyber Patinadora ataca a la Valkiria #1 con "Puñalada de Cuchilla Cibernéticas"!

En eso la Cyber Patinadora salto y cortó en pedazos a una de las Valkirias causando 500 LP de daño (4000-3500)

Alexis: Cyber Ángel Benten ataca a la Valkiria #2.

Esta vez Cyber Ángel lanzo su abanico destruyendo a la Valkiria #2.

Maná: Por suerte mi Valkiria estaba en modo de defensa así que no pierdo ningún punto.

Alexis: Lamento decirle que estas equivocada ya que la habilidad especial se activa y tu recibes daño igual al de los puntos de defensa de tu monstruo.

Antes de que Mana pueda decir algo Cyber Ángel Beten apareció detrás de ella y la corto con su abanico causándole 1800 LP de daño (3500- 1700)

Alexis: Termino mi turno

Turno de Maná

Maná: ¡Robo! Activo la carta mágica de la muerte que me permite sacar hasta tener 3 cartas en mi mano y al final del turno tengo que descartar toda mi mano. Después activo "Monstruo Renacido" y traigo de nuevo a la Valkiria del Mago en modo de ataque, y luego activo "Entierro Prematuro" y pago 800 LP (1700-900) y vuelve al campo a la otra Valkiria

Hassleberry: Esto es sorprendente cuando creíamos que el problema de las Valkirias se había esfumado, Maná en un turno las trajo de vuelta y por lo que veo en los ojos de Maná tiene un truco escondido bajo la manga.

Maná: Y eso no es todo juego la carta mágica "Fórmula Mágica" que eleva en 700 ATK al Mago Oscuro (2500-3200 ATK) y ¡Ahora ve Mago Oscuro ataca a Cyber Ángel Benten con Ataque Mágico Oscuro!

Entonces el Mago levanto su cetro y se formó una gran bola de energía oscura y se la lanzo a Cyber Ángel Benten.

Alexis: Lo siento Maná ahora activo la Trampa "Paso Doble" que cambia tu ataque a uno directo

Entonces la bola de energía se desvió hacia Alexis quietándole 3200 LP (4000-800) Alexis soltó un pequeño grito por la explosión

Alexis: Y ahora activo sus segundo efecto que puedo hacer un ataque directo hacia a ti. ¡Ahora ve Cyber Ángel Benten ataca a Maná directo!

Sairus: Activo la carta Mágica "Tifón del Espacio Místico" y destruyo la "Fórmula Mágica" de Mana

De todas maneras Cyber Ángel Benten lanzo su abanico que dio de lleno en Maná causándole 1800 puntos de daño

Hassleberry: Y los ganadores son…

Pero Hassleberry no pudo terminar ya que cuando observo Maná y Sairus todavía tenía 100 LP

Maná: Por si no lo sabias cuando fórmula mágica es mandada al cementerio recibo 1000 LP (1900-100), Gracias por salvarme Sy

Sairus: De nada Maná

Sy se ruborizo ligeramente al escuchar las gracias de Maná

Maná: Pero mi turno aún no termina ahora Valkiria ataca a Marinero

Entonces la Valkiria #1 ataco a Mariner rompiéndolo en mil pedazos

Jaden: Activo mi trampa "Señal de héroe" si un héroe elemental fue enviado al cementerio puedo invocar otro héroe elemental y yo elijo al Héroe Elemental Chispas en modo de ataque (1600 ATK)

Maná: Bien mi segunda Valkiria y tu Chispas tiene los mismos puntos de ataque y bien activo mi carta mágica "Bloquear ataque" y cambio a mi segunda Valkiria a modo de defensa.

Turno de Jaden

Jaden: ¡Robo! Ahora invoco al Héroe Elemental Arcilla en modo de ataque (800 ATK) y luego juego la carta mágica "Recuperación de Fusión" que me envía una polimerización y al héroe elemental Burbujas a mi mano. Y ahora activo "Polimerización" y fusiono a Chispas y Arcilla para formar al Héroe Elemental Trueno Gigante (2400 ATK) y ahora descarto una carta de mi mano para activar la habilidad de Trueno Gigante y ahora puedo destruir un monstruo más débil que el ataque original de mi monstruo y escojo a tu Valkiria #1. Trueno Gigante destruye a su Valkiria #1 con Choque Estático.

Unos rayos salieron de los dedos de Trueno Gigante que se dirigieron hacia la Valkiria que soltó un grito de dolor antes de romperse en mil pedazos

Jaden: Pero eso no es todo como la carta que envié a mi cementerio fue Necrosombra ahora puedo invocar un monstruo de nivel 7 sin ningún sacrificio e invoco al Héroe Elemental Neos (2500 ATK) Y ahora activo la carta en equipo "Fuerza Neos" que lo da a mi monstruo 800 puntos extra (3300 ATK). ¡Ahora ataca Trueno Gigante a la Valkiria #2 con Resplandor Voltaico!

Esta vez Trueno Gigante junto sus manos y desprendió un rayo que le dio de lleno en el pecho a la Valkiria que se rompió en pedazos.

Jaden: El duelo termino ¡Ahora Neos ataca al Mago Oscuro con Golpe Cósmico!

Neos se elevó y le asesto un golpe en el estómago al mago destruyéndolo y causando 800 puntos (100-0) de daño y terminando el duelo

Hassleberry: ¡y los ganadores son Jaden y Alexis!

La muchedumbre aplaudía al excelente espectáculo que les habían dado

Alexis: Lo lograste Jaden, ganaste

Jaden: No, lo logramos

Jaden lo dijo en todo dulce haciendo que Alexis se ruborizara un poco, al notar esto Jaden tomo Alexis de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para un apasionado beso, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno, pero una muchacha su impresión fue tal que no podía soportar ver a Jaden besar a otra mujer quien más que Blair que se abrió camino entre la multitud para escapar de aquella escena que para ella era de terror. Alexis se dio cuenta de que Blair se estaba escapando hacia el bosque y telepáticamente se comunicaba con Jaden.

Alexis(Mente): ¿Qué quiere que haga con Blair mi Amo?

Jaden(Mente): Búscala y encuentra

Alexis(Mente): ¿y después?

Jaden(Mente): Házmelo saber, yo me encargare

Los dos rompieron el beso y Alexis asintió y se dirigió primero a cambiarse su traje por el uniforme de siempre, pero Jaden tenía otras cosas que hacer

Sairus: Buen duelo Jaden

Jaden: Igualmente Sy por poco y nos ganan y tú también Maná estuviste excelente

Maná: Gracias Jaden. Bueno debo irme

Jaden: Antes de que te vayas ¿puedo hablar con ambos en privado?

Sairus y Maná: Esta bien

Así los tres se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio de Jaden en el camino Maná sintió que algo andaba mal pero no dijo nada ya que como se tratara de Jaden creía que nada pasaría. Una vez adentro del dormitorio Jaden se volteó hacia ellos

Jaden: Bien tengo algo que decirles.

Jaden tomo el amuleto y se lo mostro a ambos

Sairus: Ese es el amuleto de sombras

Jaden: estas en lo correcto Sy pero Yubel lo modifico y ahora puedo controlar personas a mi antojo.

Maná: ¿Qué?

Antes de que Maná pudiera decir otra palabra un rayo multicolor golpeo a Sairus dejando sus ojos se tornaron vacíos como la nada

Maná: ¡Sairus! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Maná convoco su cetro y estaba a punto de lanzar un conjuro a Jaden, pero este fue más rápido y el rayo multicolor golpeo a Maná en el pecho y le paso lo mismo que a Sairus con los ojos vacíos

Jaden: Bien escuchen con atención este secreto debe quedar en la nada así que quiero que no digan ni una palabra, además Maná necesito que respondas algunas preguntas con el máximo de honestidad

Maná: Si

Jaden: ¿Eres de verdad un monstruo de duelo?

Maná: Si

Jaden: ¿Cuántas veces puedes pasar a este mundo y quedarte en él?

Maná: Todo lo que yo quiera

Jaden: ¿Alguien te extrañaría si no volvieras al mundo de los espíritus?

Maná: Si, mis amigos y mi maestro

Jaden: Bien ¿A ti Sairus te parece apuesto?

Maná: Pues Sairus es bastante lindo y es un buen amigo

Jaden: Amigo no, cuando tú despiertes estarás profundamente enamorado de Sairus y los besaras profundamente, harán el amor y aran todo lo que implica ser novios. Además te quedaras en nuestro mundo, podrás visitar a tus amigos una vez cada tanto ¿Entendido?

Maná: Si

Jaden: Bien, ahora Sairus cuando Maná te besé tu estarás enamorado completamente de ella, tú serás el dominante en la relación pero no le harás ningún daño ni la meterás en ningún tipo de peligro y si llega el caso pondrás su vida antes que la tuya ¿Entendido?

Sairus: Si Jaden

Jaden: Bien te hare un pequeño regalo mi amigo

Entonces Jaden apunto el amuleto hacia Maná, otro rayo multicolor golpeo a Maná y los pechos comenzaron a crecer hasta una talla doble h al sentir que sus atributos crecían Maná soltó un pequeño gemido. Cuando todo termino sus senos sobresalían un poco de su escote.

Jaden: Y también dejare algo para ti Maná

Otro rayo multicolor golpeo Sairus provocándole que su figura cambiara un poco, se había vuelto más musculoso ya no era ese muchacho delgado sino que su musculatura había crecido, sus abdominales se habían marcado y sus brazos y piernas se ensancharon pero no demasiado sino lo justo de todo-

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad Maná estaba un poco mareada pero casi inmediatamente después de recuperar la compostura se volteó hacia Sairus y le dio un profundo al cual Sairus correspondió de inmediato lo que dio a entender a Jaden que la hipnosis se dio con éxito

Jaden: ¿Cómo te sientes Sairus?

Sairus: Mejor que nunca Jaden

Maná: Y tranquilo tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros

Alexis(Mente): Encontré a Blair

Jaden: Bien tengo que irme nos vemos luego

Sairus y Maná: Nos vemos luego Jaden

Maná: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Sairus: ¿Qué tal si pasamos un tiempo en mi Dormitorio? Pero queda un poco alejado de aquí

Maná: No hay problema con eso

Entonces Maná convoco su cetro y dijo unas palabras que Sairus no entendió ya que estaba en una lengua desconocida, un aura morada los envolvió a ambos y en un segundo ya estaban en el dormitorio Obelisco Azul de Sairus. Maná quedo impresionada por la belleza del dormitorio pero su atención fue interrumpida por un pequeño empujón que la hiso caer en la amplia cama, rápidamente Sairus se puso arriba de ella concretando su acción con tierno pero apasionado beso.

Mientras Sairus la besaba, Maná se estaba incorporando hasta estar sentada, se deshizo de su abultado sombrero dejándolo caer a un costado de la cama, lo que provoco que su cabello quedara libre, su hermosa cabellera rubia se desparramo, luego de un momento ambos se separaron por el la falta de oxígeno pero Maná aprovecho ese momento para sacarse su corset, lo que impresiono y calentó a Sairus era el hecho de que Maná no llevaba sostén y ella se sonrojo pesadamente porque su amante se le quedo mirando ya que Sairus nunca había tenido una experiencia como esa al igual que su compañera, ambos eran primerizos en el tema del sexo. Pero eso no impidió que los instintos de Sairus jugaran su papel rápidamente se quitó el disfraz que tenia ya que por la situación lo asfixiaba, con un rápido movimiento se libró del su ropa quedando solo en bóxer, Maná miro ahora bastante bien formando cuerpo de Sairus gracias a la magia del amuleto de Jaden, le parecía hermoso su cuerpo su amante la interrumpió con otro beso pero esta vez más profundo y cargado de pasión, las manos de Sairus comenzaron a hacer de las suyas acariciando el hermoso cuerpo de Maná, primero acaricio su cintura y a partir de ahí fue subiendo suavemente hasta llegas a sus senos que los estimulaba lo que hacía gemir a su compañera, pero de repinte sus manos bajaron de nuevo a su cintura pero esta vez para retírale su falda quedando al descubierto unas bragas rosas que no duraron mucho. Maná también decido meterse al juego y con mucha delicadeza le saco el bóxer a su amante quedando así ambos totalmente desnudos.

Sairus: ¿Estas segura Maná?

Maná: Nunca estuve tan segura de algo toda mi vida, quiero que ambos seamos uno, te amo Sairus

Un grito se escuchó en el ambiente lo que significa que Sairus había tomado la virginidad de Maná para siempre. Pronto los gemidos de dolor se transformaron en placer que normalmente se escucharían afuera pero para su suerte Maná se anticipó a la situación y antes de que dejara caer su cetro lanzo un hechizo de silencio lo que sonaba solo escuchaban ellos por lo que nadie los molestaría por lo que durara la experiencia.

Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus review y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas a todos mis lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, contiene LEMON como el anterior.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON

En el bosque una destrozada Blair yacía sentada sobre una de las ramas de un gran árbol sollozando por lo que había visto al final del duelo de disfraces

Blair: Como Jaden puede estar enamorado de una chica como Alexis que tiene ella que no tenga yo

Jaden: ¡Blair! ¿Estás aquí?

Blair: Aléjate Jaden, vete con Alexis

Jaden: Espera Blair baja déjame explicarte

Blair: ¡Vete!

Jaden: Por favor

Blair al escuchar la voz de Jaden parecía que si quería decirle algo importante por fin bajo y se puso enfrente de Jaden con los brazos cruzados para escuchar la explicación

Jaden: Blair escucha yo no sabía lo que te podía pasar contigo si llegaras a saberlo, no sabía que tus sentimientos eran por mí eran tan fuertes así que te pido disculpas

Blair estaba a punto de abrasarlo pero se contuvo y trato de poner la cara más seria posible

Blair: Tendrás que hacerlo mejor

Al escuchar y ver la seriedad fingida de Blair, Jaden se le acercó a su odio de manera bastante seductora, al sentir la respiración de Jaden Blair se estremeció un poco

Jaden: Todavía puedo hacerte feliz

Blair: ¿Cómo? Si no soy tu novia no seré feliz

Jaden: Eso se puede arreglar

Cuando termino de decir eso Jaden se alejó de su oído, miro fijo a los ojos de Blair y se fue acercando despacio a los labios de Blair hasta depositarle un tierno beso, las pupilas de ella se ensancharon. Pero Jaden rompió el beso.

Blair: ¿Por qué paraste?

Jaden: Tengo que mostrarte algo

De su bolsillo saco el amuleto, Blair no lo había visto nunca pero le pareció bellísimo

Blair: ¿Eso es para mí?

Jaden: No, pero esto hará unas cosas por ti pero tienes que relajarte

Blair solamente asintió ya que por lo que había pasado, sintió que podía confiar en Jaden, un rayo multicolor choco con Blair haciéndola crecer.

Jaden: ¿Cómo te sientes Blair?

Blair: No lo sé me siento rara

Blair había notado que ahora era más alta, sus pechos habían crecido un poco, su vos era un poco más grave y sus cabello ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura

Blair: ¿Qué me paso?

Jaden: adelante un poco tu crecimiento, ahora tienes el cuerpo que tendrías cuando cumplieras 18 años pero técnicamente todavía tienes 12. Cuando cumplas los 18 tu cuerpo envejecerá normalmente.

Blair: Estoy impresionada ¡muchas gracias!

Jaden: No me lo agradezcas

Alexis: Bien ahora es digna de acompañarnos

De pronto Alexis apareció detrás de Blair, cuando está la vio se puso muy enojada, se dio media vuelta y miro con una cara que si la mirada matara Alexis ya habría muerto una cuantas veces

Blair: ¡Aléjate de Jaden! Yo soy su novia, no tú

Alexis: Yo no soy su novia, yo soy su esclava

Estas palabras confundieron a Blair.

Blair: ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

Alexis: Ya lo veras

Otro rayo multicolor golpeo otra vez a Blair pero esta vez en la espalda dejado sus ojos vacíos como todo los demás

Jaden: Lo siento Blair, pero no puedo dejar que hables de esa manera a tu compañera, así que será mejor que haga esto rápido, lo primero olvidaras todo ese odio, resentimiento y rabia que tienes hacia Alexis, y los reemplazaras con amor, respetos y fidelidad ¿Entendido?

Blair (Poseída): Si, mi Amo

Jaden: Bien ahora tu eres parte de mis aren y aras todo lo que yo diga o pida ¿Entendido?

Blair: Si mi Amo

Jaden: Ahora veras a Alexis y a tus otras compañeras como tus amantes y las amaras como a ti misma, no las dañaras ni le desearas el mal, es más si ellas son felices tu eres feliz ¿Entendido?

Blair: Si mi Amo

Jaden: Bien cuando salgas del trance le demostraras tu amor y fidelidad

El rayo multicolor se desvaneció y los ojos de Blair volvieron a la normalidad y al ver a Alexis sintió un impulso que no pudo detener y casi atropellándola le dio un apasionado beso que Alexis correspondió de inmediato, la escena se estaba yendo un poco de las manos cuando Blair quiso meter sus mano debajo de la chaqueta de Alexis y Jaden decidió detener la situación.

Jaden: Bien paren, dejen algo para esta noche

Blair al escuchar esto rompió el beso sonrojándose un poco por su repentina muestra de afecto hacia su Amante

Blair: Discúlpame Alexis

Alexis: No te preocupes Blair

Ambas se acercaron Jaden y partieron hacia el Slifer Rojo para pasar la noche, pero Yubel decidió tomar el control de Jaden y dirigirse a otro lugar en la lista de Jaden que visitaría otro día pero Yubel creía que sería mejor ahora.

Jaden (Yubel): Adelántense yo los alcanzare en un momento

Alexis: ¿A dónde vas Amo?

Jaden (Yubel): A un lugar importante

Jaden bajo el control de Yubel se fue directo hacia el Obelisco Azul en busca de la última persona para completar el objetivo que se impuso para que Jaden sea feliz.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio Obelisco Azul una profesora se estaba preparando para dormir se trataba de Fonda Fontaine, pero había quedado tan impresionada por lo que había visto horas que quedo pensando en su cama

Fonda (En su mente): Como ha madurado Jaden, hoy realmente se lució en el duelo de etiqueta, e hiso muy buena pareja con Alexis, y debo admitirlo verdaderamente se veía muy apuesto en ese traje de Avían. Pero que estoy pensando él es un alumno y yo una profesora esto no debería ni pensarlo, ya basta me voy a dormir. Mientras esto sucedía un hábil Jaden pasaba desapercibido de la seguridad del dormitorio Obelisco Azul de las chicas hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Fonda Fontaine.

Jaden: Bien Yubel has lo tuyo

Yubel apareció, asintiendo la orden de Jaden, atravesó la pared y desde el otro lado abrió la cerradura y como consecuencia Jaden pudo entrar a la habitación de Fontaine sin despertarla

Jaden: Gracias Yubel

Yubel: Disfrútalo Jaden

Jaden simplemente sonrió ya que todo lo que sentía Jaden lo sentiría Yubel. Jaden se fue acercando cuidadosamente a la cama de Fonda, sin hacer ruido se desvistió y se subió a la cama sin despertar a la joven profesora.

Fonda se encontraba ya dormida, estaba en sus sueños y Jaden se aprovechó de eso, con extremo cuidado para no despertarla metió su mano en el camisón de Fonda y empezó a tocar sus senos, al sentir eso Fonda soltó un débil gemido, Jaden seguía estimulando sus pechos pero él quería llegar más lejos, con una de sus manos bajo cuidadosamente por el vientre de Fonda hasta llegar a su intimidad, el gemido de Fonda esta vez fue más intenso ya al punto de despertarla y se sorprendió al ver a Jaden al lado de ella y totalmente desnudo.

Fonda: ¿Jaden que haces aquí?

Jaden: Tranquila Fonda esto es un sueño aun

Fonda: ¿Un sueño? Pero...

Jaden: así es ¿cómo es posible pueda aparecer de repente abrir la puerta y estar a su lado como Ra me trajo al mundo?

Fonda: Tienes razón es muy poco probable

Jaden: Y ya que esto es un sueño será mejor que nos dejemos llevar antes de que se despiertes ¿No?

Fonda: Tal vez tengas razón

Sin previo aviso Fonda se abalanzó sobre Jaden en un apasionado beso que duro poco ya que la profesora comenzó a desvestirse con bastante rapidez lo que sorprendió a Jaden pero no era algo que él no pudiera manejar, y su experimenta con sus demás amantes tenía la situación estaba casi controlada. Fonda por su parte termino de deshacerse de su camisón dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo que cualquier supermodelo envidiaría a muerte, comenzó a besar el cuello de Jaden lo cual lo hiso estremecer, Fonda se alegró al ver que podía hacer sentir este tipo de cosas a un hombre que efectivamente solo podía hacer en sus sueños podía hacer, siguió besando y lamiendo el cuello de su amado como cual vampira a su presa. Jaden tenía que hacer algo no consideraba justo que solo el sintiera esas sensaciones, en un rápido movimiento se puso sobre ella y la atrapo en un profundo beso y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de su amante, sus senos serian la primera parada acariciándolos haciéndola gemir levemente hasta que Jaden bajo y empezó a degustarlos uno a la vez lo que la hiso gemir más fuerte, con sus extremidades libres siguió bajando hasta su intimidad, Fonda al solo sentir el contacto en esa zona soltó un gemido más fuerte y comenzó a arquear su espalda.

Fonda: Oh Ja… Jaden si esto ahhh… es un sue…ño no quiero… despertar ahhh…

En la habitación comenzaba a subir la temperatura, Jaden subió de nuevo para depositar un nuevo beso en los labios de Fonda y empezó

a penetrar a su amante la que primero gimió de dolor pero una vez que Jaden empezó a subir la velocidad solamente gemía de placer y empezó a dejarse llevar por sus instintos, Fonda en un rápida maniobra se colocó arriba de Jaden y siguió con lo que Jaden había empezado y debía terminarlo.

Ya había pasado esos minutos mágicos para Fonda que estaba recostada en el pecho de Jaden, imagen que conmovió al muchacho se notaba que ella lo amaba, así que Jaden decidió revelar lo que verdaderamente paso en la habitación de Fonda

Jaden: Bien Fonda debo decirte la verdad esto no es un sueño, esto es la realidad y de verdad tuvimos sexo

Fonda: No me importa Jaden mientras yo te tenga a mi lado

Jaden: Y yo siempre estaré a tu lado

En eso saco el medallón que tenía en el interior de su chaqueta que había dejado en el camino a la cama de Fonda y se lo mostro a su compañera que se preguntaba para que había traído eso

Fonda: Para que ese amuleto

Jaden: Esto nos mantendrá más unidos para siempre

El rayo multicolor broto del medallón envolvió a Fonda haciéndola un poco más joven y creciendo un poco más sus senos hasta obtener el tamaño original de los de Alexis

Fonda: ¿Qué me hiciste Jaden?

Jaden: Te hice un poco más Joven ahora tienes un cuerpo de una chica de 20 años y tus senos son un poca más grandes

Fonda: ¡Muchas Gracias Jad…!

Otro rayo multicolor la golpeo dejando sus ojos vacíos

Jaden: Bien Fonda ahora usted es parte de mis aposentos junto con Alexis, Blair, Jazmín y Mindy, ara lo que yo le diga o pida sin presentar objeción alguna, me respetara y amara tanto a mí, como a sus compañeras y para finalizar usted tendrá también que llamar a Alexis "Amate" y a mi "Amo" ¿Entendido?

Fonda: Si mi Amo

Jaden: Bien ahora iremos al dormitorio Slifer Rojo de inmediato ya que nos esperan sus compañeras

Fonda: Si mi Amo como usted diga

Recogieron su ropa para irse de allí para llegar rápidamente al dormitorio rojo y encontrarse con las demás chisca esperando a Jaden y se sorprendieron al ver a Fonda ya que su Amo no les dijo que iría por ella pero Jaden les explico rápidamente que ella también estaría con ellas en sus aposentos y se quedaron tranquilas. En eso Jaden se acomodó en medio de la cama y comenzó a hablar

Jaden: Bien, quiero dar la bienvenida a mi aren una nueva compañera como es Blair

Blair: Gracias Amo

Jaden: Y también se la demos a Fonda así que Alexis da la bienvenida a una nueva de tus hermanas

Alexis: Si mi Amo

En eso Alexis se levantó de la cama y seductoramente se acercó a Fonda y despacio deposito un beso en sus labios, Fonda correspondió el beso con más pasión, pero tanto Mindy como Jazmín no se querían quedar viendo y se levantaron de la cama sorprendiendo a Jaden pero no las detuvo, Mindy empezó a besar el cuello de Fonda mientras que jugueteaba con el seno derecho de esta, Jazmín mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que Fonda se estremeciera un poco. Jaden disfrutaba el paisaje que veía hasta que Blair considero que su Amo estaba muy solo así que decidió sentarse sobre sus rodillas, miro a los ojos a Jaden y le dio un apasionado beso que fue correspondido pero Jaden no se saciaba con eso solamente.

Jaden: ¿Comenzamos?

Blair: Como tú quieras mi Amo

Esa respuesta puso en marcha a Jaden que se sacó la chaqueta lo mismo que Blair y las manos de Jaden comenzaron a Jugar ya que se empezaron a meter dentro de la remera de Blair para desde adentro desabrochar su brasier, Blair se sacó la remera dejando al descubierto sus senos, Jaden comenzó a estimularlos con sus manos y a lamerlos haciendo gemir un poco su compañera, en eso comenzó a quitarse la camisa y también sus pantalones quedando en bóxer lo que emociono a Blair ya que había esperado esa noche por un largo tiempo así que no perdió tiempo y se quitó la falda que tenía quedando en bragas, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco, lo que provoco que Jaden sonriera por la timidez de su amante, la beso y comenzó a quitarle las bragas dejándola completamente desnuda y dispuesta para él, no perdido ningún segundo, comenzó a quitarse los bóxer, se escuchó un gemido de dolor de parte de Blair pero poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos de placer y comenzaba a disfrutar más de la escena

Jaden: ¿Cómo te sien…tés Blair?

Blair: Me siento… ha muy bien mmm…

Siguieron por un momento hasta que el puto final había llegado, el clímax fue alcanzado primero por Blair y a causa de eso llego Jaden al final, pero la noche residen estaba comenzado.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos ya en el último capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas mis lectores, aquí les traigo el final de esta historia, que espero alla sido de su agrado y como en la mayoría de los capítulos tendrá algo de lemon pero no será mas leve que en las anteriores ocaciones.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON

Ya en la mañana la señorita Fontaine había llevado a rector Sheppard a la enfermería con la excusa de la falta de artículos para que Jaden pudiera entrar en su oficina para poder acceder a una máquina que le había comentado Fonda que podía transmitir cualquier tipo de energía en toda la isla y junto con el altavoz mandria el mensaje. Jaden había encontrado la maquina ahora era cuestión de encontrar la forma de transmitir la energía.

Yubel: Solo apunta el medallón a la máquina y la energía llenara la maquina

Jaden: Gracias Yubel, pero creo que lo habría resuelto yo mismo

Yubel: Si claro

El tono irónico de Yubel molesto un poco a Jaden, pero acato la orden de Yubel y el rayo multicolor rodeo a la máquina que empezó a distribuir la energía a toda la escuela afectando a casi todos, exceptuando claro a sus amantes. En eso Jaden tomo el altavoz y comenzó decir su mensaje.

Jaden: Ustedes no notaran ningún cambio en Alexis, Blair, Mindy, Jazmín y Fonda, y cualquiera que tenga sentimientos más allá de la amistad con las anteriores mencionadas los borrara de inmediato ¿Entendido?

Todos (Poseídos): Si

A partir de allí todo ocurrió de marera normal, la batalla con Darkness en el eclipse hasta el día de la graduación, en donde Jaden siguió a kuriboh para viajar al pasado y tener un duelo con Yugi Muto.

Ya se encontraban en medio del duelo y durante el mismo Yami y Yugi coincidían que Jaden era un duelista digno pero de todos modos estaba en problemas Yami tenía 3600 puntos de vida mientras que Jaden tenía solo 1600

Notos del Autor: Los efectos de algunas cartas monstruos están basados en el anime.

Turno de Yami:

Ya había invocado a Slifer (5000 ATK) pero en este caso Jaden no ataco a Slifer sino que puso a Neos en modo de defensa aunque de todos modos fue destruido

Yami: Te recomiendo que te rindas antes que sientas el poder de Slifer en persona, termino mi turno

Turno de Jaden:

Jaden: Eso nunca, ¡Robo! Bien creo que las cosas van a emparejarse un poco, primero coloco tres cartas trampa boca abajo.

Yami: ¿Trampas? Sabes que me diste una pista muy clara de lo que estás pensando hacer

Jaden: Pronto lo sabrás

Yami tenía una cara de desconcierto bastante grande ya que él pensaba sería un adversario digno estaba actuando como un principiante, pero la cara de Jaden demostraba otra cosa, tenía más bien una de confianza

Jaden: ¡Sacrifico mis 3 trampas para invocar! ¡A Uría el Señor de la Llama Abrasadora!

Una lago de lava se formó donde estaban las cartas trampas y del surgió una bestia que se parecía mucho a Slifer y dejo impresionado a Yami

Yami: ¿Pero que es esa Bestia?

Jaden: Es el primo lejano de Slifer, y su efecto es que por cada carta trampa en mi cementerio Uría gana 1000 ATK y en total tengo 6.

Yami: Eso quiere decir que Slifer.

Jaden: Sera reducido a polvo ve Uría acabalo con ¡Híper Llama!

Uría formo una gran bola de fuego y se la lanzo a Slifer que se rompió en pedazos causando 1000 puntos de daño a Yami (3600-2600)

Yami: Como lograste conseguir una carta tan fuerte como esa

Jaden: Es una larga historia…

-FLASHBANG-

Jaden: Me llamo rector Sheppard?

Sheppard: Si Jaden recuerdas cuando me devolviste las cartas de las Bestias Sagradas

Jaden: Si fue hace poco

Sheppard: Bien lo pensé bien y creo que tú serias un buen portador de estas cartas

Jaden: ¿Que dice rector? Yo no podría soy demasiado torpe

Sheppard: jajá Tranquilo Jaden tu eres el más adecuado para controlarlas ya que tienes el poder del Rey Supremo y el de Yubel además de que ella ya pudo controlarlos

Jaden: Claro si, pero aun así rector yo no podría aceptar alg…

Sheppard: Escucha Jaden es mejor que las tengas tú y controles su poder, que estén encerradas en una bóveda de 10 metros bajo tierra así que mejor acéptalas y guarda un espacio en tu deck para ellas algún día las necesitaras

Jaden toma las cartas y las observa esperando nunca tener que usarlas

Jaden: Gracias Rector.

-Fin del FLASHBANG-

Jaden: Bien termino mi turno y tengo más preparado para ti

Turno de Yami:

Yami: ¡Robo! Primero activo la carta mágica de "Monstruo Reencarnado" y elijo a mi maga oscura, también activo "Monstruo Renacido" y traigo a mi Mago Oscuro devuelta y por ultimo activo la "Entierro Prematuro" y pago 800 puntos de vida para traer al Guardián Celta

Jaden: Tuviste suerte en esa mano

Yami: Pero aún falta lo mejor los sacrifico de nuevo para traer a Obelisco el Atormentador y eso no es todo tengo una carta más "Perdición Silenciosa" y traigo de nuevo a Slifer el Dragón del Cielo (3000).

Jaden: De todos modos ninguno tiene el ataque suficiente para vencer a Uría

Yami: Te adelantas demasiado a los hechos, activo la carta trampa "Jarra de Codicia" y robo una carta y esa carta es "Olla de la Codicia" y robo dos cartas más.

Jaden: ¿Ya terminaste?

Yami: Solo colocare una carta boca abajo y por ahora si

Turno de Jaden:

Jaden: ¡Robo! Bien, ataca Uría y destruye a Obelisco

Yami: No tan rápido activo la carta trampa "Wukaku" que impide que mis monstruos sean destruidos y no recibo daño

Jaden: Bien, te salvaste pero en el siguiente caerás

Ya con los ojos de Yubel Jaden espesaba a perder la paciencia, quería verlo en acción

Turno de Yami:

Yami: ¡Robo! Ahora invoco a El Guardián Celta de Armas Nobles en modo de defensa (700 DEF) y coloco una carta boca abajo

Turno de Jaden:

Jaden: ¡Robo! Coloco una carta boca abajo, y ahora ataca Uría.

Yami: Ni siquiera lo intentes activo "Negar Ataque"

Jaden: Otra vez bloqueaste mi ataque, termino mi turno

Jaden comenzaba a perder la paciencia, los ojos de Yubel se iban desvaneciendo y siendo sustituidos por unos ojos color dorado, quería que lo invocara para saber si podía derrotarlo con todo su poder

Turno de Yami:

Yami: ¡Robo! Es el momento de acabar con este duelo, sacrifico a mis tres monstruos para traer al máximo dios egipcio ¡Sal al campo Dragón Alado de Ra!

Jaden sonrió, al fin vería al original Dragón Alado de Ra y vería si podría vencerlo

Yami: Su habilidad se activa sus puntos de ataque son igual a la suma de los puntos de los monstruos sacrificados (2100+4000+2000) los puntos Slifer 2000 ATK así que los 8100 puntos son más que necesarios para destruir a Uría

Jaden: ¡No espera!

Yami: Dragón Alado de Ra acaba con Uría

Una gran bola de energía fue lanzado por Ra golpeando a Uría destruyéndolo en pedazos y ocasionándole 100 puntos de daño a Jaden

Yami: Al fin todo termino

Jaden: De que hablas esto aún no ha acabado, Active "Provisiones de Emergencia" y envié

Una carta mágica al cementerio gano 1000 puntos de vida hace que todavía tengo algo de vida (2600-500)

Turno de Jaden:

Jaden: ¡Robo! Aun esto no termina ahora pongo 3 cartas mágicas boca abajo y las sacrifica para invoca a otra bestia sagrada ¡Sal Hamom Señor del trueno avasallante!

Yami: otra más de tus mascotas no te salvara contra mi Dragón Alado de Ra

Jaden: No tratado de atacarte ya que lo pondré en modo de defensa (4000 DEF) y también enviando una trampa al cementerio Uría regresa al Campo con más fuerza pero en modo de defensa (7000 DEF) y ahora activo la carta mágica "Mártires Fantasmas" y enviando toda mi al cementerio para invocar a tres fichas de mártires fantasmas (0 ATK) y con eso termino mi turno

Turno de Yami:

Yami Ni eso te salvara acabare con esto ve Ra destruye a su primera ficha y termina con esto

Jaden: El efecto de Hamom se activa ya que si esta en modo de defensa todo los monstruos solo pueden atacarlo a él

Yami: Eso no cambia nada destruye a Hamom

Ra acumulo una gran cantidad de energía en su boca y se la lanzo a Hamom destruyéndolo con el impacto

Yami: Termino mi turno

Turno de Jaden:

Jaden (Pensando): "Todo depende de esta si es la que espero poder derrotar a Yami" Bien robo una carta ¡Y la que estaba esperando!

Yami se impresiono al ver la reacción de Jaden por esa carta "Que estará tramando"

Jaden: Bien ahora sacrificare a las tres fichas Mártires Fantasmas para invocas a la tercera Bestia Sagrada ¡Raviel el Señor de los Fantasmas! Pero en modo de defensa (4000 DEF)

Raviel salió del suelo era el demonio más impresionante que había visto Yugi, pero Atem había visto peores

Turno de Yami:

Yami: Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya ya que activo la habilidad de Ra y sacrifico 1000 puntos de vida para destruir uno de tus monstruos (2600 -1600) y elijo a Uría

Unas llamas envolvieron a Ra y luego esas mismas llamas fueron lanzadas hacia Uría destruyéndolo

Jaden: Aggg Uría no

Yami: y Ahora sigue Raviel, destrúyelo Dragón Alado de Ra

Raviel fue destruido y Jaden se quedó sin ninguna de sus bestias sagradas pero por alguna razón una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro y Yami quedo muy confundido

Yami: ¿Por qué sonríes?

Turno de Jaden:

Jaden: Tal vez porque ha sido mi mejor duelo y lo mejor que fue con mi ídolo

Yami: Era eso (Pequeña risa) Lastima que está a punto de perder

Jaden solo se rio al escuchar la palabra perder

Jaden: Esto todavía no ha terminado

Yami: Claro que si tus bestias ya no están y aunque pudieras traer de nuevo no son lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a Ra

Jaden: No las traeré de nuevo sino que traeré algo que jamás has visto, destierro a Uría Señor de la llama Abrasadora, a Hamom Señor del Trueno Avasallante y a Raviel Señor de los Fantasmas.

Yami: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Jaden (Con los ojos del Haou): ¡Ganar este duelo! Y ahora con las tres bestias sagradas desterradas puedo invocar a la máxima bestia sagrada ¡Armityle el Fantasma del Caos!

Esa bestia apareció en el campo dejando pasmado a Yami. No se comparaba con nada que había visto era aterrador estar ante la presencia de tal demonio, parecía traído desde lo más recóndito del inframundo.

Yami: Pero no tiene puntos de ataque o defensa

Jaden: El efecto de Armityle se activa y como esté es mi turno él gana ¡10.000 de ataque y defensa!

Yami: No puede… ser

Jaden: Este fue gran duelo pero todo lo bueno termina y esto ha llegado a su fin ¡Ve Armityle acaba con el Dragón Alado de Ra! ¡Llamarada Negra del Caos!

Armityle concentro toda la energía en la cabeza de Uría que tenía como brazo y expulso una llama negra que envolvió a Ra, destruyéndolo, Yami no podía hacer nada más que ver como su bestia más poderosa era destruida causándole 1900 puntos de daño y haciendo que su contador de vida llegara a 0, terminado así el duelo.

Los ojos de Jaden volvieron a la normalidad y lo primero que vieron fue a un Yami viendo hacia el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa, Jaden se fue acercándose a su ídolo de los duelos.

Jaden: y… ¿qué te pareció el duelo?

Yami: Debo reconocerlo eres una de los pocos que me han derrotado y realmente eres muy bueno

Jaden: Muchas gracias he pasado por mucho para convertirme en el próximo rey de los duelos

Yami: No me cabe duda de que algún día lo serás

Jaden: Muchas gracias Atem

En eso Kuriboh Alado salió del mazo de Jaden posándose al lado del hombro de Jaden y haciéndole señas que tenían que irse

Yami: Bien creo que Kuriboh Alado te quiere llevar a alguna parte ha sido un gusto Jaden

Jaden: Lo mismo digo Faraón ha sido todo un honor

Jaden siguió a kuriboh y lo llevo de nuevo a su época terminando así su encuentro con rey de los duelos.

Ya en su época Jaden estaba durmiendo ya en el último día de su estadía en la academia ya que al día siguiente se marcharía de la isla pero una carta de la Academia del duelo había llegado al dormitorio de Jaden, era de Sheppard que lo citaba inmediatamente a su oficina para tratar algunos asuntos.

Jaden caminaba por los pasillos que le traían mucha nostalgia ya que pronto se iría de allí los salones de clases, los baños donde a veces se escondía para no asistir a clases y algunas cara conocidas como la de Crawler con el que se encontró en un corredor saludándole, pero él como siempre con ese resentimiento de aquel duelo para el ingreso. Después de algunos contratiempos llego a la oficina del rector

Jaden: Buenos días rector

Sheppard: Oh Jaden que bueno verte

Jaden: ¿De qué asuntos quiere hablar?

Sheppard: ¿Ya has empacado?

Jaden se confundió por la pregunta ya no se la esperaba para nada

Jaden: aun no pero cuando vuelva lo hare

Sheppard: Bien, pues no lo hagas ya que te quedaras en la isla

Jaden: ¿qué? ¿Acaso recuse?

Sheppard: (con una pequeña risa) no te ofrezco un trabajo como profesor en la academia

El joven se impresiono por la propuesta del rector ya que sus notas no eran para nada buenas y no se podía imaginar como profesor

Jaden: Pero rector mis calificaciones no son muy buenas creo que otras personas lo harían mejor que yo, como Alexis

Sheppard: A ella también le ofreceré quedarse pero tú tienes algo que no se puede enseñar y es la pasión que tú tienes, eso es lo que necesita las nuevas generaciones de duelistas y nadie es mejor q tú en eso

Jaden: Bien ese caso me quedare con una condición

Sheppard: La que tu desees

Mientras tanto en el Slifer Rojo Alexis y todas las demás estaban empacando sus cosas con alguna lágrimas en los ojos ya que no sabrían que pasaría a partir de allí con ellas y lo más importante con Jaden.

Mindy: Este es nuestro último día juntas.

Blair: ¿Crees que todas tomaremos caminos distintos Amante?

Alexis: Todo está en manos de Jaden ahora

Jazmín: Espero que sepa lo que hace

Alexis: No debemos cuestionar a nuestro Amo

Fonda: Alexis tiene razón si Jaden se va yo iré con él, renunciare a mi trabajo e iré con él

Blair: Yo lo dejaría todo por él

En eso la puerta se abrió y vieron a Jaden entrar con una pequeña sonrisa, todas se acercaron a él a abrasarlo esperando la noticia de que tendría que tomar otro rumbo, la última fue Alexis quien se mantuvo aferrado a él durante un momento, Jaden la tomo por los hombros y la separo un poco de él

Jaden: ¿Por qué todas están así hoy?

Blair: Amo hoy es nuestro último día juntas y queremos saber quién se ira contigo

Jaden: Escuchen ¿ya empacaron?

Todas: Si

Jaden: Pues desempaquen todo, ya que nos quedaremos

La cara de todas cambio de repente de una melancolía a una de total alegría al saber que no se separarían de su Amo.

Jaden: Sheppard me ofreció quedarme para ser profesor en la academia y yo acepte pero con la condición de que también les dieran trabajo a todas ustedes, Alexis y Jazmín serán profesoras, Mindy ayudaras a Fonda en la enfermería y Blair tu tendrás que espera a que termines la academia ¿entendido?

Todas: Si mi Amo

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que la mayoría se fue de la Academia y le iban muy bien a sus amigos, Hassleberry se había ido a escavar huesos de dinosaurio junto con Jim, Atticus se había dedicado al negocio de la música y formo una banda que de a poco ganaba su reputación, Chass volvió para trabajar en la empresa de su familia pero también competía en torneos de duelos de bastante reputación y a Sairus era al que mejor le fue, se había convertido en duelista profesional y era uno de los mejores del planeta incluso competía en torneos de pareja con el famoso Hell Káiser, pero siempre era vigilado por su esposa Maná que lo miraba desde las gradas con ropa más normal, ya que había guardado su traje de Maga Oscura en el closet, pero eso no lo impedía sacarlo para "celebrar" alguna victoria de su amado ya que ambos tenían una vida íntima bastante ocupada.

Era la final del torneo mundial de duelos y competían Sairus y Jesse Anderson que había dejado afuera en las semifinales a su hermano, y es por eso que Sairus tenía más de ganas de ganarle a Jesse.

Jesse tenía todo lo necesario para invocar a su Dragón Arcoíris, 2 cartas en su mano y tenía 2100 Puntos de vida, mientras que Sairus tenía dos cartas boca abajo, un Giroide en su campo en modo de defesa (1000 DEF), dos cartas en su mano y 800 puntos de vida

Turno de Jesse

Jesse: ¿Estás listo para tu derrota Sy? Ya que sacrifico a los cristales de mi zona de cartas mágicas para invocar al Dragón Arcoíris (4000 ATK) y ahora ¡ataca a su Giroide con Ráfaga Arcoíris!

Sairus: Activo mi trampa

Jesse: ¿Qué? ¿Una trampa?

Sairus: Así es mi amigo activo Negar Ataque, tu ataque es negado y termina tu fase de batalla

Jesse: Bien hecho Sairus. Termino mi turno

Turno de Sairus

Sairus: Gracias Jesse ¡pero tengo que ganar! ¡Activo "Unión Poderosa" y fusiono Giroide con Vaporoide para formas a Voporgiroide! mas el efecto de "Unión Poderosa" duplica sus puntos de ataque (2200x2=4400)

Jesse: ¡Hay no!

Sairus: Hay si, ve Vaporgiroide acaba el Dragón Arcoíris

Vaporgiroide soltó una gran ráfaga de vapor que destruyo en pedazos al gran Dragón Arcoíris de Jesse que apretó los dientes al que su monstruo más poderoso eras destruido de una manera tan fácil como caer en una trampa pero luego sonrió de nuevo

Jesse: Bien lo destruiste, pero de todos modos tienes que pagar el precio de Unión Poderosa

Sairus: Te adelantas demasiado aún hay más, activo des-fusionar y mi monstruo se convierte de nuevo en dos y estas totalmente desprotegido así que el duelo se terminó, vayan y acaben con esta

La sonrisa de Jesse de borro cundo vio que Giroide y Vaporoide estaban en marcha hacia él. Atacaron a Jesse causándole 2800 puntos de daño y terminando el duelo

Presentador: ¡El nuevo campeón mundial de duelos es Sairus Truesdale!

El presentador le entrego el trofeo a Sairus y Jesse se acercó a felicitarlo

Jesse: Bien Jugado Sy realmente me sorprendiste

Sairus: Muchas gracias Jesse, tú también lo has hecho bien

Jesse: Y cómo vas a celebrar su triunfo más importante hasta ahora, para lo que sea yo me apunto (sueltan una risa como la que soltaría Jaden)

Sairus: Y esta noche tengo planes Jesse

Jesse: ¿Qué tipo de planes?

En eso Maná apareció corriendo para abrazar y besar a su esposo lo que hiso ver Jesse de que tipos de planes hablaba.

Jesse: Oh esos "planes", bien disfruta esta victoria Sy, la próxima ya veremos

Sairus: Hasta la próximas entonces

Ambos se dieron la mano y cada uno tomo su camino. Sairus se fue con su esposa temprano ya que sabía lo que esperaba por delante ya que tenían un pequeño juego que los divertía a ambos antes de cualquier otra cosa

Sairus: Bien comenzamos, recuerda por cada 1000 de daño una prenda

Maná: Bien comencemos

Era duelo de monstruos pero solo de mesa en la cama ya que así era más tranquilo pero este juego siempre lo ganaba Sairus, ya que para Mana era muy divertido ver la cara de su esposo mientras se desvestía de apoco y ese día no sería diferente a los demás.

Ya Maná solo tenía puesto su ropa interior y con solo 100 de vida, Sairus la ataco, terminado el duelo, había ganado el duelo más importante de esa noche. Sairus sonrió ante su victoria y solo atino ver a Maná a la cara, ver que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y, rápidamente ella se posiciono arriba de su esposo, comenzando a besarlo apasionadamente, las manos de Sairus comenzaban a jugar con la espalda de Maná lo que siempre la hacía estremecerse especialmente cuando llegaba al área de los muslos, sus extremidades comenzaron a subir de nuevo para desabrochar ese brasier que para él le molestaba la visión del cuerpo de su mujer, pero no podía quitas los ganchitos de la prenda, Maná se percató de la dificultad de su esposo y decidió simplificar el asunto así que se separó un poco de hombre, que aprovecharon para que tomar aire

Maná (Agitada): Déjamelo… a mí…

Con un pequeño movimiento de su dedo, el brasier simplemente cayó dejando al descubierto sus pechos y era una vista que cualquiera envidiaría

Maná: Listo mi Amo

Que lo llamara así simplemente encendió y no perdió más tiempo, era la hora de hacerla suya durante toda esa noche

La academia había cambiado desde que Jaden y sus compañeras tomara sus respectivos lugares de trabajo y todas estaban muy cómodas en donde estaban. Alexis se desempeñaba en el área de cartas rituales y sí que sabía lo que hacía ya que debes en cuando humillaba a algún alumno que se sobre pasaba, Mindy era profesora de educación física, Fonda y Jazmín estaban en la enfermería y Blair era secretaria del nuevo rector de la Academia, ya que antes de irse del puesto Sheppard nombro a su remplazo el profesor estrategia y desarrollo del duelo Jaden Yuki. Los días en la Academia como rector eran casi tan aburridos como las clases, pero las noches en su habitación del Slifer Rojo siempre eran entretenidas.

Ese día había sido muy pesado para Jaden, papeleo, revisión de las instalaciones, enviar el reporte semanal de los progresos al señor Kaiba, más papeleo y además de uno que otro duelo, así que por la noche necesitaba relajarse.

Ya eran las 22:10 hs y Jaden estaba acostado en su muy amplia cama recibiendo unos muy subes masaje de Fonda que se encontraba encima suyo solo cubierta c con un bikini blanco y una tiara de enfermera, Mindy de encontraba masajeando el pie izquierdo de Jaden vestida con un conjunto de lencería azul marino del Obelisco Azul, Jazmín por su parte masajeaba el pie derecho de su amo estaba vestida con un conjunto de dos piezas negro con unas orejas de gato que la hacían ver muy sexy, Blair estaba delicadamente acariciando su brazo izquierdo, ella llevaba un disfraz de empleada doméstica con una tiara que hacia juego con el mismo traje y por ultimo Alexis que masajeaba su brazo derecho con mucha ternura, tenía puesto solamente un bikini Slifer rojo que no alentaba la imaginación y como pequeña jugarreta a veces atraía a Blair para un apasionado beso enfrente de su amo, lo que lo encendía y mucho a Jaden que solo podía disfrutar de las caricias, los mimos y a veces lo planes de sus Amante a veces rompían sus límites y lo dejaban más agotado que la oficina, pero a diferencia de esta, ese cansancio si valía la pena.

Jaden: La vida sí que es dulce

Todas se rieron del comentario de su Amo y en un momentos despojaron de lo poco que tenia de ropas para pasar al siguiente nivel del que seguro no le darían tregua a su Amo durante buena parte de lo que durara la noche.

NOTAS FINALES DEL AUTOR

Muchas gracias a los que llegaron al final de fanfic por haberlo leido, espero que les allá gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, bien pronto traeré otro fanfic, creo que será de Mortal Kombat o tal ves de Resident Evil. Nos vemos en el próximo Fanfic. Hasta luego


End file.
